


Do Comm Specialists Dream of Electric Girls?

by ApocalypseThen



Series: Dog!Shep AU [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Collars, Dog!Shep AU, Dom/sub, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/F, Female Shepard is a German Shepherd - Freeform, Leashes, Mass Effect Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha absent-mindedly walked off with one of Shepard's collars. It's inevitable that she tries it on to see what it feels like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Comm Specialists Dream of Electric Girls?

**Author's Note:**

> This happens in the AU where Shepard is a dog, and is entirely the fault of the kmeme.

Samantha only realised that she'd walked off with the leather band once she was already back at her bunk. It had been fun playing chess with the Commander, but he hadn't been much of a challenge. She'd had plenty of time between his plodding moves to sit back and goof off. She'd toyed idly with the collar, twirling it around her finger.

Shepard had noticed the motion, her ears perking up for a moment, but then she'd clearly not been very interested. She had returned to her doze, curled up on her little bed. 

Samantha had been mostly focused on making sarcastic remarks about Kaidan's game. So she hadn't noticed before that she was playing with one of Shepard's collars. She examined it more closely now. The collar itself was as thick and wide as a belt. It had the same kind of buckle the military used on all their clothing. It wasn't very elegant. It felt rugged and reliable, like a working uniform. On the front, a little ceramic Alliance emblem dangled.

She'd take it back in the morning. They'd already said goodnight. It would be embarrassing to go back up there.

Shepard was a big dog, Samantha realised. She'd known that before, but the weight of the collar in her hand really brought it home to her. She couldn't imagine walking around all day with that around her neck. She'd get a migraine. She tossed it onto her bunk and went about her preparations for bed.

Samantha studied herself in the mirror as she brushed her teeth. She felt herself relax as she went through the comforting ritual, visiting each tooth in a particular order. Her neck looked very thin in the mirror. It was probably just the angle. Or hadn't she been eating enough? She measured her throat with her free hand, tilting her head back to see a bit more clearly as she spread thumb and forefinger under her jaw.

Samantha climbed into her bunk, tired but happier than she had been in days. It really had been good to spend some time with Kaidan, to see that he had all the same worries that the rest of them did. She felt like she understood better what her part was in all this. Her job was to be the best she could, so that people like Kaidan could get the hard things done.

She turned onto her side, and came to rest uncomfortably. The dog collar was trapped under her. She had forgotten to stow it. She dug it out and brought it up for close examination. On the inside she could see tracks and contacts that implied there was some circuitry embedded inside.

Samantha wondered what that was about. Some kind of tracking system? A friend-or-foe identifier was a tiny little thing. And it was inside the ceramic emblem, she was pretty sure, so it wasn't that. A memory rose up in her mind, unbidden, of the harnesses they had used to control livestock on Horizon. Instead of building fences, the animals received an uncomfortable little shock if they strayed too far from a transponder. But surely Shepard didn't need a shock collar. She was the best trained animal Samantha had ever seen.

Samantha realised that her other hand was pressed tightly between her thighs. Her body was obviously trying to send her a message. She knew herself well enough that she wouldn't sleep properly if she didn't heed it.

She ran her finger along the line of her pudenda and found that she was wet. With the dog collar on her pillow, gripped firmly in one hand, she gently eased herself to a climax. It came easily, this time. She was pleased. Some nights, lying awake with her worries, she could rub herself raw and not get anywhere. It was a sign of how at peace she was.

Coasting on the mild rush, Samantha finally gave in to her curiosity. She unsnapped the collar and slid it around her neck. She squeezed it shut, clicking the buckle closed, and adjusted it so that the Alliance logo was front and center. It was pleasantly tight around her neck. Thrillingly tight, in fact. Her hand went straight back between her legs. Wearing the collar felt like being taken firmly in hand by someone rather strong. Someone she could rely on. It was everything she wanted.

Her second orgasm came even more quickly than the first. She tugged on the dangling ceramic chip with one hand as she teased her clit through a throbbing finish. She bit down on a little moan of pleasure, but could do little to stop her breath coming noisily through her nose.

Samantha drifted off with one hand caught between her thighs and the other at her neck, a peaceful expression on her face.

\-----------------------

“Specialist Traynor!” An alarm sounded. “Specialist Traynor!” EDI repeated.

Samantha sat bolt upright and bonked her head on the roof of the cabin. It was padded against that eventuality, but it was still embarrassing. She fell back and tumbled out of her bunk in a flurry of limbs and sheets. “Yes! Yes!” she said, jumping to her feet. “Communications Specialist Samantha Traynor reporting for duty!”

“Specialist Traynor!” EDI's voice repeated urgently again. “You are out of uniform!”

Samantha realised that she was naked.

“Bad girl, Traynor!” EDI scolded. “Bad girl!”

Samantha felt shame heat her cheeks and root her to the spot. She hugged herself and hung her head. Then her neck felt like it was on fire. “Ah!” her hands flew up to intercept the source of the pain. “Bugger!” she cried. The collar! She was still wearing the collar! And it was burning! She struggled to work the buckle, but the collar wouldn't come free. She sank to her knees, heaving at the tight, burning band. Finally the pain stopped, as suddenly as it had begun.

“Traynor!” said EDI. “Get dressed! You are on duty!”

Samantha rose on unsteady legs. “Y... yes, ma'am,” she said. She stumbled over to her footlocker and levered it open. She stared at the pile of clothes blankly, without recognition.

“Quickly, Traynor!” said EDI.

A little stab of pain at her neck jolted Samantha out of her stupor. “I... I don't know what to wear!” she proclaimed.

“Turn around, Specialist,” said EDI.

Samantha turned from her footlocker to see EDI's platform standing before her. She hadn't been there a moment ago.

“I have brought your uniform,” said EDI. She held out a folded bundle. “Put it on! Hurry!”

Samantha shook out the bundle. It wasn't her usual working uniform. It was some shiny, plasticky confection.

“Now, Traynor!” EDI said. She had acquired a little cylinder with a button on it and was brandishing it in front of Samantha. She pressed the button briefly.

Samantha felt the shock collar light up her nerves. She clenched her jaw against the pain. “OK! Yes!” she cried through gritted teeth.

EDI narrowed her eyes and threatened Samantha with the button again. “Yes...?”

“Yes, ma'am!” Samantha replied in a panicked voice. She backed away a step and stumbled against her footlocker, nearly going over. She turned and fumbled in her footlocker for a set of undies.

“No underwear!” EDI barked, stabbing the button with her thumb.

“No, ma'am,” cried Samantha. Tears crowded the corners of her eyes. “I mean yes, ma'am!” She finally found her balance and started to wriggle into the slick one-piece outfit. It was a tight fitting blue and silver outfit that hugged her everywhere. It wasn't much better than being naked, in her opinion. 

EDI stepped forward and yanked up the main closure, sealing Samantha into the suit. “Very good, Specialist,” said EDI. “Good girl.”

Samantha, despite herself, glowed with pride at the praise. She tucked her hands neatly behind her back and stood up straight. “Thank you, EDI, ma'am.”

EDI unspooled an arm's length of cord from her wrist. She clipped it to the collar and gave it an experimental tug.

Samantha was yanked forward by the neck a step closer to EDI. Her heart raced.

EDI looked her up and down, scanning for anything out of place. “Specialist,” she said ominously. “You are a disgrace to the uniform.”

Samantha's face fell. “What... why...?” she asked plainitively.

EDI tugged again at the leash, pulling Samantha's head down. “You see? There,” EDI pointed. “Disgusting.”

Samantha, bent nearly double, saw the sharp camel-toe the tight uniform had made of her private parts. But instead of shame, she felt excitement. She knew what she was supposed to say, however. “I have no excuse, ma'am,” she said. “I'm a disgrace.”

EDI yanked Samantha back up to a standing positon. Samantha reeled dizzily. EDI held the button and the leash up high with one hand, keeping Samantha's face very close to hers. With her other hand, she reached down and pinched Samantha's sex between her thumb and fingers, pushing the spread halves back together.

Samantha groaned and her eyes rolled. Then she yelped as EDI shocked her again. Between the pleasure and the pain, she was thoroughly confused.

“Replace my hand with your own!” EDI commanded her. “You will keep your hand there!” She yanked on the leash for emphasis.

Samantha put one hand between her legs and squeezed as EDI had done. She couldn't stop herself from moaning a little, and EDI used the shock collar, and pulled her leash. Samantha's other hand went to her neck, feeling the tight collar. She couldn't stop herself from squeezing her mound rhythmically through the slick uniform. 

EDI pulled Samantha closer and closer with each shock, making yelps of pain follow each groan of pleasure. Until their faces were nearly touching. 

Samantha looked into EDI's synthetic eyes, and saw nothing there. She whimpered in fear, but she couldn't stop playing with herself.

EDI pressed down the button and held it there.

\-----------------------

Samantha woke up, drenched in sweat, legs tangled in the bedsheets. One hand was at her neck and one at her crotch. She fumbled for the buckle of the dog collar and it released without any fuss. But she missed the tight caress of it straight away.


End file.
